En Gammel Flamme
by Amarant Rose Coral
Summary: Chapter 3! Sirius, hviskede Lupus for sig selv og skjulte den smerte, der lyste ud af hans øjne. Det kunne ikke passe! Sirius måtte ikke blive slæbt tilbage til Azkaban... Hvem skulle nu se efter Harry? Eller... ham selv? SLASH, SiriusRemus! :D
1. Gamle Venner eller

En gammel flamme

Af Amarant

Også kendt som Amy

A/N: Hej alle i Harry potter elskende mennesker. Mit navn er Amarant også kendt som Amy. Jeg skriver denne historie på grund af to ting.

Jeg er dødtræt af at se andre der skrive historie kun om pige/dreng Jeg savner at se dreng/dreng! For alt i himlens skyld. Vi danskere MÅ altså øve vores engelsk det er simpelheld for **DÅRLIGT**!!!! (Men vores dansk fejler intet!!!) 

Så derfor er dette en stærk advarsel!!!!!

Læs ikke denne historie hvis du som Dansker (eller hvad nu du er) ikke kan klare at læse dreng/dreng så forlad denne historie for denne historie er fuld af Male/Male kærlighed.

------------------------

Han kiggede længe på grottens mure. Her var dødeligt stille, lige så stille som graven. Selvom han som hund ikke mærkede så meget, så gjorde hans menneske hjerne det altså. Nå lige meget... Der var sket så meget efter det med flammernes pokal hvor Voldermort havde gjort et åben forsøg på at dræbe Harry... Det værste var nu at denne stilhed var dræbende. Ikke som Azkaban hvor man sad alene næsten hele tiden, men som om der ville komme nogen og ødelægge denne stilhed! Hvem vidste Sirius ikke, men han havde blot en lille fornemmelse på at det ikke var en ven. Han lagde sig stille ned i sin hunde skikkelse på det kolde grotte gulv.

"Ha nu har jeg dig!" råbte en stemme. Stemmen lød meget som professor Snape og det var skam også ham. Han stod parat med sin tryllestav pegende på Sirius.

Og hvis Sirius kendte Snape godt nok så vidste han at Snape mente det! Sirius sukkede dybt og skiftede fra denne sorte labrador til et menneske, han skiftede tilbage til sig selv.

"Professor Snape. Ude for at gøre livet surt for os andre" sagde han med en lille ironi i sin stemme.

"Vogt dig Sirius Black vogt dig!" råbte Snape giftigt og hævede sin tryllestav hen imod ham.

"Det vil jeg stærkt råde dig til at lade være med, for hvis du myrder Sirius ende du i Azkaban," sagde en stemme fra grottens åbning. Det var Lupus med en tryllestav i hænderne. Han havde dog ikke i sinde at bruge den i kamp.

Alle farverne forlod Snape's ansigt. "Bare vent!" råbte han og løb ud af grottens åbning og sendte Lupus et ondt blik.

"Tak, min ven," sagde Sirius taknemligt da han havde sikret sig at Snape var langt væk, og sikkert var ved at boble af ophidselse og vrede.

"Jeg kan stadig ikke se hvorfor James ikke lod Snape dø..." mumlede Sirius for ham selv.

"Tal ikke sådan Sirius. Er du okay?" spurgte Lupus med et bekymret ansigt. Han gik stille tættere på Sirius.

"Jeg har ikke en skramme," svarede Sirius og gav sin ven et venskabeligt klap på skulderen.

"... Har du fået post fra Harry?" spurgte Lupus stille og satte sig ved siden af Sirius med et alvorligt smil.

"Ja han har det fint, intet nyt," svarede Sirius og kiggede på Lupus.

"Har du nogen ide om hvorfor Snape angreb så åbenlyst?" spurgte Lupus med en bekymring i sin stemme, som Sirius ikke havde mødt siden... Siden dengang Harry blev født og ingen vidste hvad de skulle gøre af ham...

"Han vil mig gerne til livs" svarede Sirius efter en lille tids tavshed.

"Ja... Men det bliver mere og mere farligt hvis han forsætter på den måde. Du er nød til at blive på Hogwarts," rådede Lupus. Lupus havde en fornemmelse af fare HVER gang en farer nærmede sig... Mærkede han den i sit indre... Det fulgte sikkert med til at være varulv.

"Nej. For først der er jeg svagest. Hvis Dumbledore finder mig... Ved han at han intet kan stille op, og at jeg må og skal tilbage til Azkaban," afslog Sirius og kiggede såret frem på Lupus.

"..." Lupus sagde intet med lagde alligevel sin hånd på sin vens skulder... Lupus vidste godt at Sirius hadede Azkaban som pesten, men alligevel var hård og stærk især når det galt Harry.

"Men vi må ikke give op nu," sagde Sirius stærkt og stædigt. Han drejede hovedet og kiggede på Lupus som bare var... Lupus... Intet kunne beskrive Lupus. Han var en god ven, havde lidt mere mellem ørene end Snape havde.

"Nej. Men jeg tror nu stadig at selvom vi prøver at kæmpe imod Snape så ville han skrige efter hjælp," mumlede Lupus surt og et lille glimt i hans øjne bevidnede at han var vred.

"Ja, sikkert," anerkendte Sirius og smilede et lille smil.

"Ha! Du er ikke ude på at myrde ham i sit nattøj er du?" grinede Lupus.

"Det kunne jeg aldrig drømme om," svarede Sirius og grinede kort med Lupus.

"... Jeg er nød til at smutte," sagde Lupus og rejste sig fra Sirius's side.

"Farvel, min ven," sagde Sirius og rejste sig for at give Lupus et kort venskabeligt knus.

Lupus vidste ikke hvordan han følte. Han følte blot at han blev løftet op fra jorden og super hurtigt sat ned igen. Han følte intet kun Sirius. Det var som om et knus var nok til at få ham til at fare i panik. Han skælvede stille da han mærkede Sirius ånde mod sit øre. Han vidste ikke hvorfor han opførte sig på den måde... Men det føltes så underligt... Så... Så fremmed noget han ikke havde prøvet før... Eller rettere han aldrig havde prøvet før. Men da Sirius endelig slap ham anede han ikke at Sirius havde sluppet ham.

"Er du ok, min ven?" spurgte Sirius og rørte ham ganske svagt på armen.

"J-ja... Jeg må hellere gå nu" stammede Lupus og forsvandt ud af grottens åbning.

Sirius sukkede dybt og skiftede fra sin menneske form tilbage til hunde formen, som han så inderligt ikke brød sig om, men hvis det var prisen for at beskytte Harry var han villig til at gøre det.

Lupus havde skyndt sig tilbage til Hogwarts. Han var jo trods alt lærer i forsvar imod mørkets kræfter eller som Sirius ville have sagt det forsvar imod en vild Snape... Lupus smilede kort og gik ind i klassen hvor i blandt Harry og Ron sad med deres bøger åbne og fjerpenne i hænderne. Lupus satte sin taske ned med bøger og fandt det afsnit de skulle til at arbejde med. Men egentlig kunne han ikke koncentrere sig... Hans tanker hvilede på Sirius... Da timen endelig var forbi satte Lupus sig ned i stolen og lukkede øjnene for bare at få et minuts fred... Men han skulle have hængt et skilt op om at blive ladt være i fred, da professor Snape gik hen til ham med et ondt smil på sine læber.

"Nå man er færdig med at snakke med Sirius Black?" spurgte Snape med et ondt glimt i sine øjne.

"Hvad vil du, Snape?" bed Lupus ham af.

"Intet," svarede Snape med et meget ondt smil.

"Så spilder du min tid," afgjorde Lupus, rejste sig fra stolen han sad i og gik ud af døren. Han gik stille hen til sit kontor og lavede sig selv en kop te til at berolige nerverne. Han satte sig stille ned i stolen foran sit bord og prøvede at få nogle gode tanker før middagsmaden skulle serveres. Selvom mange tanker var ved at slå ham af pinden følte han sig frisk og klar til næste time lige før middagsmaden... Og hvis han havde ret var den næste time først om cirka et kvarter og derfor havde han en masse tid bare med at sidde og lave ingen ting.

****

Den aften...

Som bekendt havde lærerne på skolen deres helt eget rum hvor de sov. Og Lupus var lykkelig da han vidste at Snape ikke have planer om at komme og ødelægge det hele med sin tilstedeværelse. For det med at ødelægge var Snape's speciale, og det havde Lupus mødt nok af. Han lagde sig ned i sin seng og utroligt nok faldt han i søvn.

Han havde en urolig drøm. Han så Sirius stå der og smile svagt, men glad til ham. Han så Sirius komme tættere og tættere på og med et presse sine læber imod hans.

Lupus sprang op da han mærkede en masse følelser glide ned over ham. Han satte sig op i sengen og åbnede øjnene.

"Det var bare en drøm" stønnede han.

Den nat sov Lups ikke ret godt... Han blev ved med at vende sig i sengen eller han sad og stirrede ud i rummet... Hans tanker var i den grotte, hans sjæl og hans hjerte var i grotten...

Endelig faldt han i søvn...

****

Næste morgen Hogwarts 9.50

Lupus vågnede stille og roligt og hørte nogen banke på døren. Han rejste sig op fra sengen og tog sin matte troldmands kappe på.

"Ja?" spurgte han hen imod døren.

Døren åbnede sig og Dumbledore kom ind af den med tunge skridt.

"Professor Lupus," begyndte Dumbledore, og satte sig ned i en stol hvor efter han fortsatte, "Vi har fået noget at vide fra Snape... Han har kontaktet Azkaban. Han har fortalt hvor de kan finde Sirius," afsluttede den gamle mand.

"... Nej..." hviskede Lupus chokeret. Han kiggede på Dumbledore med matte øjne...

"Vi skal derhen for at udpege grotten. Harry ved det," sagde Dumbledore og rejste sig fra rummet og gik.

Lupus sad stille for et minut og kiggede på det sted hvor han havde set Dumbledore forsvinde... Han måtte derhen! Han måtte advare Sirius, men en ting var at sige det og modsætte sig de højere magter og en anden var at gøre det! Han kiggede længe på uret, der tikkede og med ét slog det 10. 10 slag... Lupus rejste sig og lavede en formular som flyttede ham til Hogsmeade, det sted Sirius gemte sig. Han løb forbi de 100 elever løb op imod grotten... Og der så han en sort hund blive løftet ind i en politi bil.

Snape stod der og var lykkelig. Han havde knækket Sirius og var sikkert UFATTELIG stolt!

"_Sirius,_" hviskede Lupus for sig selv og skjulte den smerte, der lyste ud af hans øjne. Det kunne ikke passe! Sirius måtte ikke blive slæbt tilbage til Azkaban... Hvem skulle nu se efter Harry? Eller... ham selv?

Politiet var væk og Lupus stod alene tilbage og kiggede på de sørgelige minder fra grotten. Han vidste ikke at han stod og græd...

"Hvad sker der?" spurgte en velkendt stemme bag ham.

Lupus vendte sig om og kiggede på Sirius som stod der med et ansigt som næppe med mine ord kunne beskrive.

"Sirius," sagde Lupus stille og kastede sig selv i Sirius's arme og stod der og græd...

"... Hvad sker der? Harry sendte mig et brev om, at Snape havde politiet med sig. Derfor ændrede jeg mig selv til menneske og lånte Harry's kappe," forklarede Sirius og gav Lupus et kort knus.

"Fortæl mig det lige næste gang!" bed Lupus ham af og gjorde noget som, set fra sin egen synsvinkel var utroligt DUMT! Han kyssede kort Sirius. Hans læber og Sirius's mødtes.

Sirius var i chok, men kunne selv ikke holde tilbage. Han mærkede Lupus's læber imod sine.

De stod der længe og mærkede hinanden. Sirius stoppede kysset, da han trak sig væk.

"... Lupus," sagde han kort og mærkede et jag af smerte inden i ham.

"Nej, det var min fejl," sagde Lupus og forsvandt...

Sirius vidste at hvis han fulgte efter Lupus ville Snape få hvad det var han ville have... Nu var han nød til at holde lav profil.

"Hvad er det der er ved at ske med os, Lupus?" spurgte han ud i intetheden og skiftede til sin hunde form, som blot lagde sig ned og kiggede sørgeligt på det sted Lupus forsvandt.

Lupus var grædefærdig... Han følte så mange følelser som næppe mine ord kunne beskrive... Han følte mørket komme ind i hans sind... Som om han ønskede Sirius myrdet af Voldemort... Men inderst inde vidste han godt det var på grund af vrede han ønskede dette... Men selvom han inderst inde vidste det... Stoppede det ham ikke i at føle afsky for Sirius... Han stod stille i sit rum og studerede et ældgammelt billede af hamselv, Sirius og James, taget for lang tid siden... Men mindet levede stadig...

Han var nød til at gå... Han var nød til at gå ned og undervise Harry og hans venner... Han tog stille sin kappe på og gik ned imod rummet hvor han skulle undervise.

------------------------

To **B**e **C**ontinued...(fortsattelse følger)...

... hvis I ønsker det. R&R PLEASE!


	2. Kærlighed er ikke kun Glæde

En gammel flamme

**Af Amarant **

**Også kendt som Amy**

**Kapitel to: **Kærlighed er ikke kun glæde...

**A/N: **Hej igen! Her er jeg tilbage med min Harry Potter historie... Dansk... Men okay hvem havde da troet at Sirius ville ende med Lupus? Må hellere begynde historien.

-------------

Harry sad musestille og Lupus var forsinket hvilket var uhyre sjældent. Normalt kom Lupus præcist til tiden, ikke et sekund for sent. Han kiggede på uret igen, men det sagde intet andet end

Tik tak tik tak (og så videre) 

Lupus trådte ind af døren 10 minutter forsinket. Han gik hen til sit skrivebord og tog sine ting op af sin taske og nu kunne timen for alvor begynde... Selvom Lupus tvang sig selv til at arbejde seriøst og prøve at lade være med at tænke på Sirius fandt han den opgave meget hård at løse. Han kiggede sig omkring og så dem alle, selv Harry, sidde og læse de nye skrifter om vampyrer. Harry havde engang bundet Sirius og en vampyr sammen... NEJ! Hvorfor tænkte han på Sirius? Han kunne ikke få sine tanker væk fra Sirius lige meget hvor hårdt han forsøgte så... Han vidste han pinte sig selv... Den drøm havde stadigvæk en UTROLIG virkning på ham... 

Efter timen havde han en utrolig lyst til at gå ned til Sirius... Men... Men han følte ikke han rigtig havde lyst alligevel og efter dette var han mest såret. Han rejste sig fra stolen og forlod lokalet. Hen til det store lokale hvor Dumbledore stod og snakkede med nogle af de andre lærere deriblandt Snape... Nu var dagen ødelagt! Han gik stille hen til Dumbledore for at høre hvad de snakkede om.

"Hej," sagde han kort og kiggede sig omkring. Her var ingen ud over Snape, Dumbledore og ham selv.

"Nå, der er De, professor Lupus," smilede Snape falsk og giftigt som en slange. En slange hvis bytte stod foran den.

"Goddag Snape, svarede Lupus med et ondt glimt i øjnene.

"Har den unge Harry Potter slået pusten ud af dig?" spurgte Snape med et ondt smil som næppe en slange kunne have mestret!

"Nej, men hvis du fortsætter ender du med at få slået pusten ud af dig," svarede Lupus rapt og smilede flabet til Snape.

Snape fik en underlig rød farve i sit ansigt, hvorefter han forsvandt ud af døren, før Dumbledore så ham miste beherskelsen.

"Hvor skulle han hen i den fart?" spurgte Lupus med et uskyldigt smil på sine læber.

"Pas nu på, Lupus. Nok er Snape ikke helt ung, men der er stadig krudt og visdom i ham," advarede Dumbledore, der nu heller ikke kunne droppe det smil der bredtes på hans læber.

Smilet viste sig også et øjeblik på Lupus's læber... Men det var nok lidt dumt at lade Dumbledore se hvor meget han og Snape "holdt af hinanden"... Hvorfor lyve...? De hadede hinanden som pesten!

"Har Ministeriet opgivet jagten på Sirius?" spurgte han og med et vendte den smerte, som Lupus så desperat havde forsøgt at skjule, tilbage, men... Men... Denne gang var det umuligt...

"Nej. Men det giver os ingen grund til ikke at skjule ham," svarede Dumbledore og forlod rummet, med et smil som ingen kunne forstå...

Lupus havde en ide om hvad det smil betød, men det var næppe noget rigtigt svar. Han gik stille ud af rummet og med et vidste han igen, hvad han skulle gøre. Han brugte igen sin formular til at trylle sig tilbage til Hogsmeade, tilbage til den sorte grotte hvor Sirius sad og var sikkert alene... Han begyndte stille at gå igennem mørket. Den kolde luft begyndte at få ham til at fryse, men det var der intet at gøre ved. Luften føltes kold og ubarmhjertig... Han gik stille frem og...

"JEG HAR SAGT NEJ. DIN DÆMON!" Brølede en velkendt stemme... Sirius var i fare! Eller hva'?

Lupus gik stille hen til en busk og så Sirius stå foran en sorthåret pige med blå øjne...? Hvad var der ved at ske? Måske kendte Sirius denne pige? Hans kæreste, måske? JA! Lupus tog sin tryllestav op... Han var forblændet af had og sorg. Han gik stille ind til Sirius og den underlige pige. Han vidste ikke at rødt had øjne lyste ud af ham.

Pigen forsvandt med et sejr-sikkert smil.

"Hvad er dette, Sirius?!" råbte Lupus og hævede sin tryllestav.

"Intet," svarede Sirius vredt. Først kom denne pige og nu Lupus, hvor mange gange skulle han forstyrres?

"Lupus, ikke nu, jeg-" forsøgte han.

"NEJ! Nu!" råbte Lupus tilbage og ville sige en formular for at skade Sirius.

"Det her går for vidt, Lupus," sagde Sirius blidt og fik sin hånd ned efter sin egen tryllestav. Han følte farer og den fare var han nød til at bide i sig og prøve at forsvare sig imod Lupus's angreb på ham.

Hvide lysglimt sneg sig efter Sirius, men heldigvis nåede Sirius at presse sin tryllestav op i et modangreb imod Lupus's.

Sirius ville ALDRIG skade Lupus, men dette gik for vidt. Dette var alt for meget og var ved at ødelægge det hele! Han undgik et angreb med nød og næppe, kun hans arm mærkede den store kraft Lupus's havde bag sit angreb. Stille trillede blod ned fra hans arm, ned på hans hænder. Han tog sig desperat til sin arm, som var skadet. Han vidste, at nu var det ude med ham, hvis han da ikke kunne få Lupus tysset ned, men hvis Lupus's stadig havde sit temperament, som fra dengang... så var dette forfærdeligt farligt! Hvad var årsagen til denne pludselige vrede, spurgte Sirius sig selv om. Med ét vidste han det! Lupus havde opført sig underligt. SELVFØLGELIG!!!

Han smed sin tryllestav fra sig og løb hen til Lupus og holdt hans arme beskyttende omkring ham.

Lupus var chokeret. Hans vrede forsvandt som fra dug fra solen. Han lagde stille sine arme omkring Sirius og græd... Han havde opført sig dumt... SÅ dumt...

Sirius tvang Lupus op og så på sig. Han pressede sine læber imod Lupus's i et stille kys. Sirius vidste godt at han legede med Lupus's følelser, men hellere det end at ende død!

"Græd ikke, min ven," sagde Sirius blidt og prøvede at trøste Lupus, men opgaven var nemmere sagt end gjort... Sirius var nød til at gøre et eller andet, men det var som om han ingen ideer havde. Hans hoved var tomt for ideer. Et kys havde fået ham til at glemme næsten **ALT!!!** Han tog sig selv i stille at age Lupus's hår væk fra Lupus's tårefyldte øjne.

"Dine tårer vil ikke bringe nogen tilbage... Ikke engang..." sagde Sirius blidt og kiggede den anden vej som tegn på smerte...

_James... Din styrke kunne vi godt bruge. Hvor er du? Død af Voldermorts kræfter? Og Lily... Vi kunne bruge jeres styrke... Jeg tror ikke at Lupus vil... vil... Lige meget..._

Han sukkede dybt og kiggede på halvmånen, som strålede sine mystiske stråler ud over Hogwarts...

_Lige meget hvad... Føler jeg at Lupus er ved at ændre sig..._

Han tog blidt Lupus fra sig...

"Hvad er der galt?" spurgte han med blidhed i sine dybe blå øjne.

"Intet," svarede Lupus og kiggede såret på Sirius... Han følte så meget smerte at månen godt måtte komme op...

Sirius så væk. Han ville ikke trodse Lupus's blik. Han kiggede ned i jorden bare for at tænke sig om, bare for at lede efter et svar...

_James døde med æren i behold... Men vidste han at ingen af os kunne klare os uden ham eller...?_

Han vendte ryggen til Lupus og prøvede at samle de 1000 tanker, der gik igennem ham som fuglene i luften... Han så sig ikke tilbage da... da Lupus ville læse den smerte. Det med mindet om James og Lily i hans øjne... Han mærkede med ét en urolig snerren bag sig. Han vendte sig om og så et uhyre... faktisk en varulv. Han gik et skridt tilbage af forskrækkelse. Han holdt sin arm op foran sig og stirrede på det blodtørstige væsen foran ham. Så vidt han vidste, havde Lupus ikke modtaget den drik, der gjorde, at han ikke var så voldelig som varulv... Han så fråden omkring munden og skulede let. Hvorfor lyttede han ikke til Snape; '_Gå aldrig uden din tryllestav!_' For en gangs skyld havde Snape ret... men okay én gang skulle jo være den første...

"Hvor mange timer er månen oppe?" spurgte han og kiggede op på månen. 1 time, måske 2!

Han tog en pind op og ramte Lupus med den indtil Lupus gjorde det samme som min venindes hund, Lupus bed pinden midt over...

Sirius sprang et skridt tilbage i håb om at Lupus ikke fulgte efter ham. Han vidste at de gule øjne, der hele tiden hvilede på ham på en eller anden måde virkede vrede som pesten!

"Fald ned, Lupus," beroligede han og prøvede at undgå at se "Lupus" i øjnene, men hvis der stod en farlig varulv foran dig ville man selvfølgelig kigge op og se den direkte i øjnene. Sirius kiggede på månen igen... 1 time...  Og hvis han skulle løbe fra "Lupus" så var det nok lidt for sendt at meddele at han var i dårlig kondi... Hvad med bedøvelse? Chancen for at finde det ude i skoven nær en grotte var 1 ud af 9.487.972.397 så den chance var nok ikke værd at tage. Han kiggede sig omkring, men selvfølgelig var der intet og han havde ingen tanker om at lede Lupus i døden... Det kunne han bare ikke, det var **ALT** for meget at bede om...  Han løb hen imod nogle træer, men Lupus afspærrede ham vejen. Hvad skulle han nu gøre? Bede for sit liv... Det var absolut det sidste han ville gøre! Den dag Snape gik ud med... hmm... Deville, så måske...

Han kiggede Lupus lige ind i de gule øjne. OG NEJ!! Han havde ikke i sinde at kysse ham **BVADR!!**

Han mærkede en underlig fornemmelse da en klo igen angreb hans arm og blodet flød. Han mærkede en sort bevidstløshed nærme sig og han mærkede intet... Han mærkede skridt... Skridt komme hen imod ham?

**_Sirius, hvad skete der?_**

_James?_

**_Hvad skete der Sirius. Varulven igen?_**__

_James... Ja.... Vi klarer os ikke uden dig... _

**_Vågn op Sirius, før varulven gør det af med dig..._**__

_Men... Jeg føler mig så svag..._

**_HØRER DU MIG SIRIUS?! VÅGN OP!_**__

Sirius stod brat op og der sad én... Én med hans hånd i sin.

"Sirius, er du okay?" spurgte Lupus med bekymring i stemmen.

"Jeg er okay. Hvad med dig?" spurgte han og prøvede desperat at rejse sig fra en seng... Med Dumbledore lige ved døren.

"Du var utrolig heldig, Sirius, vi troede ikke at vi ville få dig tilbage," sagde Dumbledore og smilede og hvis det ikke var fordi Sirius så det hele lidt uklart så det ud som om skægget bevægede sig.

"... Jeg ved d-" sagde Sirius før han blev afbrudt af Lupus som kyssede ham utroligt blidt. Og fuld af varme. Han kiggede underligt på Lupus, men derefter holdt han Lupus tæt ind til sig...  Da det utrolige kys stoppede smilede Dumbledore...

"Der er en anden, der gerne vil møde dig," sagde han og åbnede stille døren.

Harry gik stille ind i rummet og nærmest kastede sig i armene på Sirius.__

"Er du ok?" spurgte han med en bekymring så stor...

Sirius smilede blegt til ham og satte sig ned i sengen bare for et kort øjeblik... Han var så træt at det dunkede i hans krop... Han lagde sig ned og der besvimede han. Tænk at en mand i Azkaban kunne besvime så let... Men okay det var forståeligt nok. Han havde kæmpet ene mand imod en varulv. Han lå stille længe og der lød en stemme hen imod ham... James igen?

Sirius... Hvem der?! Du kender mig, Sirius... Nej det er umuligt! Du er død! Vent bare Sirius... NEEEJ!! Et råb. Ikke et ord mere end Voldermort eller I-ved-nok-hvem. Lupus var i chok. Aldrig havde Sirius reageret på den måde. Ikke kun med ord, men denne gang med råb... Lange råb som om han kaldte efter hjælp. "... Vi burde lade ham være i fred," sagde Dumbledore og forlod rummet med Harry lige i hældende. Lupus fulgte ikke efter. Han sad bare der og havde taget Sirius's hånd og sad og stirrede ned på Sirius, som sommetider fik et voldsomt smerteanfald, men HELDIGVIS kom han til ro... Det bekymrede Lupus, at selvom Sirius var stærk kunne han ikke klare dette? Måske var Sirius i chok, sorg? Eller måske svaghed? Lupus vidste det ikke, men et eller andet sagde ham at Sirius var urolig... Og denne urolighed sikkert havde noget at gøre med Voldermort... Sikkert Harry der bekymrede ham... Og ikke Lupus... Han sukkede dybt og prøvede at tænke tilbage på dengang... Det var som om alle hans følelser var i sort hvid. Når det var godt ændrede den hvide farve sig til rød, blå, grøn, gul og så videre... Men når det så sort ud... Så... Følte han sig sort inden i. Han kiggede på Sirius. En fyr med langt sort hår, meget blå øjne og var af normal troldmands bygning... Lupus rejste sig op og gik hen til vinduet... Bare for at tænke... Tænke de 100 tanker som banede sig vej igennem alt det andet. "Du tænker på James?" spurgte en stemme bag ham. Sirius var oppe. Han havde taget sin troldmandskappe på og havde et alvorligt udtryk i sit blege ansigt. "Du er oppe?" spurgte Lupus chokeret og vendte sig om imod Sirius med et glimt i sine gule øjne. "Ja," svarede Sirius med sin modne stemme. Sirius var dødalvorlig og han kiggede ikke kun på Lupus, men også på den smukke sol som allerede havde banet sig vej igen skyerne. "Er du ok?" afbrød Lupus hans tanker. "Ja. Jeg er nød til at gå tilbage, Lupus, Snape vil snart være her med politi parat til at arrestere mig," svarede Sirius og kiggede hen imod døren, i håb om at Snape ikke kom nu...  For hvis Snape kom, ville der blive kamp og Sirius var alt for svag til at tage kampen op imod så stærk en fjende og til og med en fjende, der ønskede at tage Lupus's stilling som lærer imod forsvar mod mørkets kræfter. "Pas på," bad Lupus og kiggede ind i Sirius' blå følelsefulde øjne. "Ja, i lige måde, min ven. Du ved, hvor du kan finde mig," sagde Sirius og gik hen imod døren, åbnede den og væk var han... Han var på vej tilbage til Hogsmeade, tilbage til den grotte han normalt, skjulte sig i. Lupus stod totalt stille i hospitalet... Han stirrede på døren, stille, ikke en vind rørte sig... Men med et blev døren flået op og 10 soldater fra politiet stod der med deres tryllestave hævet over deres hoveder som om de troede at Sirius ville angribe. "Hvad søger i, De herrer?" spurgte Lupus med et glimt i sine gule øjne, som skinnede af latter. "Hvor er Sirius?!" spurgte Snape giftigt og stirrede ned i den tomme seng. "Hvem, professor Snape? Åh Sirius Black... Ham har jeg aldrig set," løj Lupus og kiggede med utrolig ærlighed skinnende ud fra hans øjne. "Men...! Du er sammen med ham!" brølede Snape og kastede sig op imod Lupus som en løve, som ser et bytte. "... Jeg har ikke set ham," sagde han kort og kiggede med et lille smil på Snape. ALLE farverne forlod Snape's ansigt i det han tog sin tryllestav og rettede den imod Lupus. "Er de sindssyg?!" råbte en betjent og skubbede Snape væk hvor efter manden tog Snape i armen og tvang han bort... Lupus kunne ikke holde et smil og et grin tilbage, dette var for morsomt! Snape blive revet brutalt væk af politiet! HA! Det syn ville Deville give alt for at se! Lupus vendte sig om og kiggede ned imod søen uden for Hogwarts... "Pas nu på, Sirius," grinede han, men med ét blev hans ansigt alvorligt hvorefter han forlod rummet. ----------            

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued (Forsættelse følger)

A/N: Det var det andet kapitel... Gad vide om Snape kommer tilbage? Nå... Lige meget! Jeg har hvad jeg skal bruge til næste kapitel!


End file.
